Rockstar's
by luvya2627
Summary: The jonas's teen sensations and when they have to move from La to NW and keep disguises can they bear it even when jiggling they careers,true loves and public school! Troyella and doe's help me with other pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Ok hi everyone

**Ok hi everyone!! I know I have two other stories that I do but I seriously wanted to do this story and I didn't want to start a trailer so I'm just going to start from chapter one! Or well kind of like that anyway it's about the Jonas's with Gabriella here we go!!**

_Disclaimer: I don't on the Joe Bros ____ but I do own aly!! And I don't own music either!_

_Gabriella Pov_

I'm Gabriella Jonas you know Rock star's the Jonas's me and my brothers and my sister started a band called the Jonas's were celebrities and loving it! Well right now were at home and were just hanging around

"I'm so bored" groaned nick he's younger then me of course

"oh come on just suck it up why don't we write a song!" suggested Ashley she's the same age as nick "actually for once that sounds like a awesome idea!" shouted Joe he's my twin and were close

"But wait didn't Aunt Jane and Dad have to tell us something" said Kevin oldest of us all we all look up to him he's awesome!

"Ugh you see Ash every time we have awesome plans we always are busy!!" groaned nick I wonder if he ate the tuna fish on accident? He's always lazy and well lazy when that happens and then our dad and aunt walked in

"Hey daddy" both girls said in unison giving they're dad a hug yo dad's were heard from the boys

"So what did you want to tell us dad" I said

"ok well heres the thing when your mother went out for that business trip in new Mexico she landed a job but its her dream job and the thing is that well were moving" they're dad Jeff said all the Jonas's except Dad and Aunt Jane looked shocked how could we leave this place LA was our home and we have a lot of concerts here

"But dad what about our careers were teen pop stars we can't just leave I mean what about our manager" Kevin said always the smart one I thought

"I already talked to your manager he found a recording studio nearby and a concert arena for some concerts and we have a tour bus oh and you'll have to go to public school the state requires it (A/n I'm home schooled but I know they started banning in a lot of places so I'm just making up Albuquerque is one of them" we were all shocked a lot of things can change in an instant "well when do we leave daddy" Ash asked

"We leave on Friday (its Wednesday) and Aunt Jane has decided to come live by us as well" our dad finished off

_End Pov_ (I'm skipping 2 days so moving day!)

Everyone was loaded and ready to go we would arrive in Albuquerque tonight because were leaving at 3 am as we were on the road we made up a new song it's called Just the way we roll (skipping to tonight lol) We all arrived at our new house well mansion and we saw Our mom we ran up and hugged her next thing we knew we all picked out rooms Gabriella and Aly were next to each other and the boys across the hallway tomorrow we all had to unpack but first thing for us Jonas's set up the Music studio that we also had downstairs

"Hey Gabi where should those Guitars go" asked Nick

"Um put them on the right side" she answered and for the rest of the night that's what they did

_**Ash pov**_

It was 7 and we were about done with the music room now we decided how our disguises should be in school since me and Gabi had naturally curly hair we would straitened it and the boy's well we didn't really care

"Hey Gabs do you think they would notice us like resemblance to the Jonas's" I asked

"Ash remember when we went to nick's birthday party and we straitened our hair they almost didn't let us in cause we looked different trust me sis this will work"

I sure hope so

**Ok well that was it please R&R I hoped you liked It and I'm welcome to suggestions/comments anything k bye!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Lets dance!

Hello I hoped you liked the one chapter and oh wow here's the 2nd

**Hello I hoped you liked the one chapter and oh wow here's the 2****nd****! Anyway I don't have to say but I think today is my rhyming day lol!! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone******** not even east high but I do own Ashley! She's my character and me im going to be her LOL but that's not my name lets start!!**

_**Joe POV **_

We woke up at 5:30 it's our usual time and since today is our first day of public school we have to! Me, nick, and Kevin already have disguises I'm going to wear a hat that makes my face look like really different and Kevin is going to straiten it and nick well he has his goofy ways

"Joe, Nick, Kevin, Gabi, Ashley" our mom called that means we have to go have breakfast get changed and go to school

_**End POV**_

They all went downstairs and had breakfast and now they were getting change Gabriella changed into some black skinny jeans a red shirt that went over her jean pockets and a red headband with black flats Ashley wore some jeans a white shirt and a hat with white flats (its so white its like heaven not lol) they guys were just wearing simple shirts and jeans with sneakers

"Ok guys your bus is around the corner in 5 minutes so go go go!!" Jeff said a second later many feet were running down the stairs and saying bye and see you later and they were out the door

"So what do you think this school will be like" Kevin asked

"I think its going to be dull and boring" answered nick

"well it's a good thing that were all in the same grades like Nick and Ash are Juniors me, Joe and Kevin are Sophomores and I seriously don't know why you took junior year off Kevin" Gabby answered

"yeah your right Ella" Joe said we walked and talked for about three minutes and then we were at the bus stop and then the bus came as we all got on it was like a zoo but we made it through and sat all the way in the back because there were five seats (I don't know I don't go to school) we pulled into east high without any body doing anything or saying anything to us

"Hey Joe me and you have lockers next to each other and Kevin your 2 down Ash and Nick your across" explained Gabby as she had been put to charge of all of that

bell rings

"Let's go" exclaimed Ash!!

!!In homeroom!!

"Young thespians be quiet please (more noise) OR SATURDAY DENTION FOR ALL OF YOU!" yelled Mrs.Darbus everyone was quiet

"As I was saying today with have five new students please come to the front"

All the Jonas's went to the front

"Now you will tell everyone your name what you like to do and where you came from"

"Ok well hi I'm Gabriella I love to Sing and play guitar and we are all from LA" she said

"Hi I'm Ashley I also love to sing and I do piano and Guitar and a little bit drums but Gabriella does it as well except she's better" Ash finished off

"I'm Nick I sing play piano and guitar as well as drums" nick said

"I'm Joe I basically do guitar and sing like the rest"

"And I'm Kevin oldest I play guitar and do normal stuff" he finished

"Thank you what an interest in Music I see well you never told us your name" Mrs. Darbus said

They all froze 'um were"

"Were the J… I mean Montez's were the Montez's" Gabriella said

"Thank you may take your seats" she said

_That was close nice save tho sis-_

_Joe_

_Hey Kevin's not the only genius ____-_

_Ella_

Now remember life is nothing I say nothing without-

FIRST PERIOD BELL!

Everyone raced out

"Hey Gabriella right? I'm Taylor Mckessie" a young African American girl said

"Yeah I'm Gabriella nice to meet you um not to be rude but can I help you?" Gabriella asked

"Oh yeah well I'm the head of scholastic decathlon team and I was wondering if maybe you were interested I mean were really trying to get some people" she asked hopefully

"Um well I'm well excellent at Math but ill think about it because I don't want to start anything and I have kind of a busy life" answered Gabby

"Yeah ok well tell me if you made a decision and it was nice to talk to you bye" with that she walked off

Lunch time Gabby POV

I walked into the lunch room boy it was huge I looked around trying to find my bros and sis then I saw Joe with oh my gosh is that a girl whatever ill just go find a table and then get him

"Hey Joe um Hi" I said

"Hey Ella this is Demi Lovato she's in 2 of my classes" Joe said

"Hi nice to meet you" she said "same here anyway are you going to sit with us well me at the moment?" I questioned

"Um well" "go ahead ill talk to you later I have a meeting to go to bye Joe Gabriella" and she walked away

"That girl is amazing Ella I'm serious" he said in awe

"Ok lover boy lets go"

HOUSE 4 PM

"So kids how was your first day" asked our Aunt

A chorus or fine whatever truth is we didn't like our aunt a lot she was queen of strict they should've named her Helga or something now we have an awesome aunt name Lorraine but she lives back in Cali now

" hey guys lets go to the music room" I said and we did

"ok well um I actually wrote a couple of songs but they're all solo so do you can play guitar and drums?" I said they all nodded "ok the one I want to perform is "lets dance" ill let you hear it first so here it goes

_Dance!_

_It's so hot_

_I can't stop_

_The music fills the room_

_Vibrations_

_Sensations_

_That beat goes_

_Boom boom boom _

_I've got to keep it together _

_I've got to keep it together_

_Watch the crazy people dance!_

_(chorus)_

_Let's dance (tonight)_

_Show me(feels so right)_

_Hold me(hold me tight)_

Control me  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (spin me round)  
Shake me (shake me down)  
Make me

Let's dance  
Just like that  
(Let's Dance Lyrics on )  
Don't hold back  
Get crazy on the floor  
We'll have fun  
All day long  
And then we'll still want more  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
Watch the crazy people dance

Chorus

Look in my eyes  
You'll realize  
We can't deny  
I'm into you and you're so into me  
And you know you can't fight what is meant to be

I Finished in a breath " wow Ella that was amazing were definitely including that in the concert" Joe said he's awesome yeah everyone said

"hey I have a idea lets all write a song that could reflect our life's" Ash said

"but don't we have company coming over you know neighbors ugh I told you it never works!!" groaned nick LAZY I tell you!!

"actually its 2 neighbors" Kevin said we all groaned

"well we might as well get ready I don't know why we went back to our normal looks cause I don't want a routine lets go" I said

**Well there's another chapter!! In one day!! I'm probally going to start another chapter maybe tonight tomorrow?? I don't know but I have a contest kind of!! Ok answer these questions and you will be in the next chapter!! Ok well here are the questions**

**What 2 things did zanessa give the little girls on **

**And**

**How many hats does Ryan wear and what colors**

**And (lol)**

**Who's was actually used as ' **

**Ok so figure out the blanks and answer the questions and I might use more than one!!**


	3. Life and Kissing

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter and no one replied to my questions!! But I got a couple people who were nice and stuff so they're in the chapter! So here we go!!**

Gabriella POV

We got changed and we did everything we all regretted going to our normal looks it was 5:50 and our neighbors would be arriving any minute we redid the music room and hid our awards so if they wanted to go down there we could go _Ding dong _ well there here this will be fun! Not

We all went to the front door and Dad and Mom went to answer it

"Hi very nice to meet you come in!" Dad said they walked in

I stood there in shock Troy Bolton hottie of East high at my House he's obnoxious so I don't care

"Hi were the Bolton's I'm Lucille this is Jack our son Troy and our daughter Sam"

"Nice to meet you Gabriella (I don't know if I made troy nice but he's mean now)" he said

"Whatever" I Spat out "Gabriella Montez" my dad said warningly we told him the name we made up "I-" I was cut off by the door bell saved by the bell!

"Later Nina" I rolled my eyes I get in trouble a lot

" So How old are you 5" Asked Jack

" Kevin is 18 Joe and I are 16 nick is 15 and so is Ashley"

Then walked in another family hey it's the girl who wanted me to sign up for decathalon!

" Hi I'm Trevor Mckessie this is my wife Tonya our Daughters Crystal Sarah Taylor and Malta" he said

" nice to see you again Taylor!" I Grinned she smiled back

" well lets get this Party started" my dad said

" yippee lets all skip around a camp fire" I mumbled

"Nina" he said warningly again "sorry" I mumbled

We all sat outside on a long table my dad and Mr. Bolton on each side with Mr.Mckessie and his family and then the Bolton's on the other and I was between Ashley and Troy! Yay me this is going to be fun!

We were all sharing funny stories while eating and I was giggling and all of a sudden I feel a hand on my thigh I look down and Gasp

"honey are you ok" my mom asked

"yeah just fine" I said

"good save Montez" Troy whispered

"get you Stupid hand off of me Bolton" I whispered back

"not unless I feel like it" ok Troy's making me want to kiss him and I don't know why

" whatever Bolton just get it off or the world wont revolve around you anymore" I Spat

" is that a threat or Promise" he said

"both" I Spat we sat there for a couple of minutes but I couldn't take it I wanted to kiss him so bad and that is a crime

" do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you" he said

"yeah and I don't know why but follow me" I said

"hey mom is it alright if I show Troy Around the house" I said innocently

"sure honey go ahead" she said we walked away and went downstairs

As soon as we got downstairs his lips landed on mine and we started a make out session

_END POV_

_Joe POV_

That's so weird Gabriella Hates him I don't think this is good ill just eat my food and check

10 minutes later

I went through her room nothing and not in any other rooms so I walked downstairs and into the music room

" what the Heck is going on here" I yelled how would you like if your sister and her worst enemy were making out

"um Joe this isn't what it looks like" Gabby said stuttering " Troy your parents are leaving bye" and he left

"Gabriella what the heck were you doing you cant kiss your enemy and you cant start a relashanship" I yelled

" who said I cant I don't know what happened to me I do hate him but I don't know I just don't know" she yelled

"Gabi you cant start a relashanship none of us can we have busy schedueles and we cant let anyone expose us so its just to hard" I said softly

"your right Joey I'm sorry I'm going to go to sleep night love you" she said

"same sis" I smiled

_Tomorrow is going to be a long day_ both of them thought

**Well that was it please tell me what you think!! And one question and you can be featured in the next Chapter!!**

**What did zanessa give the little girls on O**

**Guess the rest and answer the question!!**


	4. Partys and Persons

Yo ppl I'm sorry I didn't update that was cause you guys didn't answer the question  so I'm just going to use my friends random names k well lets begin

Yo ppl I'm sorry I didn't update that was cause you guys didn't answer the question  so I'm just going to use my friends random names k well lets begin!

**Gabi POV**

Well its morning oh boy today is going to be chaos well I better wake Ashley up _I don't know what happened to me yesterday I thought as I walked to ash's room_ " hey ash" no response "ASHLEY SOMEONE STOLE YOUR FAVORITE SHIRT" I yelled " oh no call the police wait I'm wearing my favorite shirt" groaned/ exclaimed ash

"Ya well its time to get ready I really miss home schooling!" and then I sighed dramatically "Drama queen" Ash muttered "excuse me" I said "nothing"

We ate breakfast and hoped in Kevin's new car the old one mysteriously was stolen

"Brie (or gabs I forget!!) Avoid you know who at all costs" Joe said

"don't worry I do that already" I finished "oh guys Hannah will be round an hour later to bring us to the studio and mom dad and aunt Jane(?) Cant pick us up so we have to hang around school" Kevin said

"Ok" we all said the rest of the ride was in comfortable silence then we pulled up the EHS

I walked down the hall then I saw Taylor

"Hey Taylor I had a lot of fun last night" I exclaimed

"Yeah so did I!! So any change of mind about the Decathlon Team" she asked hopeful

"Well can you walk with me to my locker and explain what you do and what times it is?" I asked

"Sure lets go" she exclaimed as we were walking down the hall Troy Bolton was standing there smirking at us "you NERDS come here" he said

"We don't have to if we don't want to and were not nerds LOSER" Taylor yelled

"ya1 (to keep it from being a error) sure whatever but if you want your invites to John Persons party" I looked at Taylor really confused "Football captain 2nd best in the school" she whispered we walked over

"Why would we be invited by him" Taylor asked questionably

"He's throwing a party for all cliques and you happen to be a clique so here" he said and handed us a invite

"Are you sure there are no strings to it (like you have to do something)" I asked this happened before to us Jonas's

" no strings attached just show up in something not geeky" he said and snapped his fingers and a girl and another one came he started making out with one named Marina while the other one Leah cleaned his locker we both looked in disgust and walked away

"I have nothing to wear then and my dad won't give me money to buy probably" Taylor sighed

" well how about you come over my house the day before the party we can have a sleepover and then will go together1" I exclaimed good good Gabi!!

"that's an awesome idea thanks ok so about decathlon we meet" and so on she told me all about it and then we walked to homeroom!

**2****nd**** Period Life science ( or family I saw it on Ned's declassified you know with baby's)**

I walked into the room and sat down this was everyone's first time in this class because no one was here to teach it

"Good afternoon class I'm Mrs. Wart burger (ICARLY!!) now today to start us off we will be paired in partners and then I will give you a baby now no choosing partners and the baby's will remain here and later on you will take them home for a week ok the partners will be Ashley Montez with John Persons, Joe Montez with Lisa Simons, Nick Montez with April Summers (LOL), (and so on and blah…Blah…Blah) and finally Troy Bolton with Gabriella Montez any problems no ok good

"Ok so to start with today you will have to make the baby stop crying remember no Child abuse please" and she passed out the baby's _why is this happening to me!! _Gabriella thought

"Hey GEEK how's the geek life" Troy nastily said

"Listen I HATE you and you hate me so let's just be partners but no talking cause I HATE you!" I spat out

He smirked at me

**BELL END OF PERIOD 2**

**Skipping to lunch period**

I walked up to Taylor's table to meet the Decathlon team

"Hey Tay" I said we became BF'S in about 4 or 3 periods

"Hey gab" she said "ok everyone this is Gabriella Montez she's thinking of joining our team!" Taylor exclaimed a chorus of Hi and nice to meet you rang from them

Then we all started talking and laughing then John Persons walked up to the Table "hey guys your coming to my party right??" he asked we all nodded "definitely" I said and gave him one of my hey-cutie(LOL) smiles

"Hey your name is Gabriella right??"

"Ya that's me" I said

"Can I talk to you in the hall" he smiled at me I nodded and told Taylor I'd be back

We walked to his locker where he put his arm over my shoulder so he was touching the locker

"You're too hot to seat at the "geek" table" he said

"And your too nice to be popular" I smiled "ya I am aren't I well listen are you staying after school?" he asked

"ya I have to" I said "want to come want me practice we can talk for awhile while my coach comes and trust me he takes long" he said "sure I'd love too"

"Ok so ill see you there" he said he winked at me and kissed my hand as he walked away

I started to walk to the cafeteria and I saw Troy he was looking at us the whole time so I just smirked

"Hey BRIE COME OVER HERE" Joe yelled from the top of the tables where the drama club sat suspicion a lot

"what's up Joey" I said as I neared the Table

"this is Sharpay I asked her a lot of questions and she has like everything like you" Joe said

"hey nice to meet you" I said to her "likewise…so do you want to hang out on Sunday we can go to the mall?" she said very nicely "sure I'd love to just call me with the det's ill add my number into your phone you can do likewise" I said

**Ok ppl that's all I got for now whats going to happen with John?? Ok something I really want to say is that I'm not getting a lot of reviews and it makes me feel like I'm very bad at this or no one likes it so ya well the truth is I'm only 10 turning 11 like Sam well that's all I really wanted to say ok one trivia and you can be featured**

**In what songs did Gabriella have a Tongue BYE!!**


	5. After School and Lame Fights

HOLA ppl it's me duh ok so um sorry 4 not updating I guess well here it goes it starts in home room

**HOLA ppl it's me duh ok so um sorry 4 not updating I guess well here it goes it starts in home room! Oh and the winner was no one!! So I'm gonna use my best friends I guess oops kk sooo a couple of you have been soo nice!! Luv ya guys!! Thanks 2 a couple people you really made my day well night (11:30) ok so here we go!**

"Well class remember the fall Musicale auditions are next Friday! So ill be seeing you all there I hope (BOOH Chad said) danforth detention after school" She said

BELL RINGS

"hey Brie I'm Going to go hang with Demi ok so ill see you when she comes bye" Joe said he kissed me on the cheek and ran off to Demi

"Gabriella hey!!" John said and ran up to me " your still joining me right!" he said

"wouldn't miss it for the world John!" I smiled and we walked together to the fields

"ok well I'm going to go change and ill meet you back here soon ok!" he said I smiled and he left

_Gabs I went to the gym no basketball team so they might go to the field xoxoAsh_

Ugh I groaned

"huh" john said as he sat next to me

"huh oh nothing I just read something" I said "cool so you seem like an awesome person how come Troy hasn't talked about you" he said

I blushed and replied "probably because he thinks im a dork and a nerd and I suck" I giggle

He smiled "that's a really cute giggle" he said I smiled and we started leaning in…until "PERSONS" Troy yelled gosh he has bad timing like his dork buddy

"Uh troy what do you want this is football aren't you supposed to be at basketball practice" John questioned

"Oh ya were gonna run track (**u know how theres the field n then a track around lol im not good at sporty guy stuff tho!1) **" he said yay more ways to torture me

"Oh ok well go and please don't get in the way like last time or you know what" John said and troy and his team started running

"he's a pain" john huffed and then his coach walked in "ok well ill see ya in a little while and maybe we can continue what we were going to" he said kissed my cheek and left

"Ok team were going to play a shirt vs skins game since John is captain he gets skins and Josh(lol1 on the stop) shirts" he started head counting his players "were 10 players short gosh some kids these days" he said

"HEY TROY U AND NINE OF YOUR TEAMMATES COME HERE!" john yelled oh no I hope troys not skins

"yeah" troy said "we need more players for a shirts vs skins game common ur on my team" John said

"UGH!" I mumbled I guess they were close to me cause they all stared and troy started smirking_ thanks for the warning he's here and there playing a shirts n skins game ugh hes skins xoxo ella_

I watched the game and tried really hard to not look at troy I don't know why but I feel very weird around him

"Hey gabby" John said as he walked up to me

"Hey" I smiled "enjoying the game" he smiled "definitely your amazing well u are the captain" I smiled

"im glad so on Friday are you busy??" he asked

"um one second let me check" I said pulled out my palm and looked at my schedule it was empty "um let me just check one more thing"

_Guys r we busy Friday John just invited me on a date? Sent at 3 45_

_Reply from Kev Nope go ahead but he hurts u oh boy hes in trouble_

"ok well im not busy so" "how about 6" he said

"definitely" I smiled he just looked at me and giggle (**k im gonna change his name to blake I find that so much better for a popular person lol!1)**

All of the sudden my phone went off _alarm set 4 00 dismiss snooze_

"hey blake im sorry I got to go um ill see you tomorrow though right" I said

"definitely" he smiled at me I started walking out until "wait" he said ran up to me and kissed me and than he went back to practice!

OMG!! I thought and walked slowly to the front I guessed I walked really slow cause I got a text _GABRIELLA JONAS WHERE R U ITS 4 20! From kev _

OMG! I thought and ran to the gate ran around the corner and saw the limo I ran and got in to see furious Joe Kevin Nick Ashley and Hannah uh oh I thought

"um hi guys" I smiled giving 101

"Gabriella Marie Jonas where in the world are you" Kevin said furious

"im sorry Kevin something happened and I kind of Melted in the moment" I sighed and started thinking about it

"like what Gabriella we were supposed to be at the studio and it costs money" Joe said mad

"Why are you guys taking this so seriously Gosh its one time mess up" I said

"Gabriella u mess up too much is what were saying" Ashley said

"so that's what you think I am a mess up my gosh I hate you guys" I said the car stopped at a stop light I grabbed a couple disguises and left _how can they do this its one mess up no harm but Blake gosh they just don't understand _ I thought ive been walking for miles I guess being mad just makes me forget about everything I walked into the house and sat down I watched tv and then they walked in and sat down next to me

"hey" Joe said

"hi" I said quietly I looked at them "why were you guys like that I mean come on it was just one lousy mistake and im sorry" I said biting my lip we never really fought like this and when we do fight it's theres always a good explanation for it

"Were sorry gabs we had a VERY VERY lousy day at school nothing really seemed to go right and we got mad and in some cases disappointed and we decided to take our anger out on you" Kevin said sincerely "will you forgive us for our lousy weird tuna fish mistake" Nick said

**Ok so what will Gabriella's response be?? Ok sorry for the lame chapter I couldn't really think of anything any questions comments PM me!! Or leave a comment lol um what thing are they selling at claire's (DON'T OWN! BUT LOVE IT) of the hsm2 movie one of the characters?? BYE!**


End file.
